hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 64
"Midsummer Chart" is the 12th episode of the season "Three Vessels" and the 64th episode in total. Plot Nomura Nobuo works part-time as a cook at a food stand beside pool a pool owned by Nozomi Bitō's mother. Every time someone agitates him, he draws their manga faces to create stickers which he then places on the picture of a girl in a bikini on his wall calendar. The person who reaches the girl's breasts first will be sent to Hell. He has difficulty placing the stickers on the girl's panties and breasts; he becomes overwhelmed including the euphemistic nosebleed. Initially, he has two main candidates that irritate him. The first is a husky lady who lives near him and steals his bike-parking spot, and the second is a random guy who impolitely takes the drinks from their counter without paying first. When asked to pay, he throws the money in the general direction of Nomura. His secret crush Sasayama Kokoro frequent the pool. Nozomi, a girl with glasses who often accompanies Yuzuki and her friends, also works at the stand and secretly likes him. When he finds out that Kokoro has a boyfriend named Ryū, Ryū becomes another target to be sent to Hell. What follows is a competition of sorts between the different objects of his irritation depending on what they do to him on any given day. Ai's companions debate on whom he will choose. Kikuri bets on a particular character only to pretend she bet on another if that character appears to be winning. Nomura also realizes that Nozomi is cute. In his manga drawings, she becomes a "Hell Loli" protagonist drawn in a fashion that causes him more nosebleeds! He becomes infatuated with her and alters a sign picture he made for the stand to look more like her. Her friends notice the resemblance. Meanwhile, life appears to go Nomura's way. He triumphantly beats the woman for the bike spot. He finishes and submits his manga. He even invites Nozomi on a date. In the meantime, he discovers his manga will debut in a monthly book. Thus although each of his victims has reached "the point," he decides not to send them to Hell since he is in a good mood. That night he sees Kokoro trying to commit suicide because Ryū cheated on her with three other girls. He then decides to send him to Hell, but he cannot access Hell Link. Ai arrives to inform him that Kokoro has decided to send him to Hell for fear he will spread rumours about what she told him. What follows is a break from the usual style of the anime: the characters including Ai, her companions, and Nomura become cut-out manga characters on a real desk, and the cut-out Nomura becomes tormented by real scissors. The next day at the pool, a sad Nozomi waiting for Nobuo who did not keep their date and has disappeared as she is consoled by Yuzuki and her friends. She removes her glasses revealing her face which show eyes reddened by crying. Yuzuki knows what happened and looks upon her friend with pity. Meanwhile, on the other side of the pool Kokoro is already dating someone else. He orders Kokoro to change her bathsuit for a bikini. Later in the school changing room, as Kokoro changes her clothes, she muses that she did something wrong in sending Nobuo to Hell because if she wears a bikini her fire symbol tattoo is visible. Characters Kokoro Sasayama. (connect With Ai) Nobuo Nomura. (Innocent/ went to Hell) Nobura-Nobuo.jpg|Nobuo Nomura Ryuu-and-Kokoro.jpg|Kokoro Sasayama And Ryuu EP12Kokoro Sasayama And Ryuu.jpg|Kokoro Sasayama And Ryuu EP12.jpg EP12ai.jpg EP12akie.jpg EP12Kokoro Sasayama.jpg|Kokoro Sasayama EP12picture of a girl in a bikini on Nobuo's wall calendar.jpg|picture of a girl in a bikini on Nobuo's wall calendar EP12Nobuo helps Kokoro.jpg|Nobuo helps Kokoro EP12Kokoro's fire symbol tattoo.jpg|Kokoro's fire symbol tattoo EP12Nozomi Itou.jpg|Nozomi Itou Category:Episodes Category:Season 3